


I Thought This Would Be Fun

by CeceVolume



Series: Cece’s Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Calls Em As She Sees Em, Camping, Ella Loses Her Temper, Fluff, Fluffuary 2020, Lucifer Fluffuary 2020, Post-Season/Series 04, The Clan Bonds, get your shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeceVolume/pseuds/CeceVolume
Summary: Ella convinces The Clan to go camping, but bonding doesn't go the way she hoped.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Ella Lopez, Dan Espinoza & Ella Lopez, Ella Lopez & Amenadiel, Ella Lopez & Linda Martin, Ella Lopez & Lucifer Morningstar, Ella Lopez & Mazikeen
Series: Cece’s Lucifer Fluffuary 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589482
Kudos: 115





	I Thought This Would Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Ella is so level-headed that I wanted to see her lose her shit.

Ella Lopez did not often lose her temper but, when she did, she lost it _huge_.

This wasn’t because she was calm, cool, and collected; she was so far from that it was almost a joke to even suggest it. This also wasn’t because she was a pushover that let the straws build upon her back. The fact of the matter was that she just didn’t let much bother her.

But this was _hurting her feelings_.

All she wanted was to get The Clan (different from The Tribe only because the menfolk were a part) together, to hang out and have adult fun—not like Lucifer’s idea of adult fun in a group—outside in the early autumn weather and _bond_.

Ever since Lucifer had returned from his “business trip”, everyone was on edge with one another. Maze was pissed that Chloe was pretty much locked to Lucifer’s side instead of binging with her. Dan was pissed that the club owner just left on a whim, leaving Chloe devastated. Chloe was pissed that Linda was constantly analyzing her. Linda was pissed that Lucifer wasn’t going to sessions. And Lucifer was pissed about _everything_.

This left her and Amenadiel to be the actual adults, trying to keep everyone from killing each other just because an ill-timed sneeze set somebody off.

So, they’d planned a trip away from all the drama to just get the group back to their roots. They were a family, after all, and, damnit, she wanted the dysfunctional bunch back.

Now, after the work she’d put in—Amenadiel wasn’t a _huge_ help, besides a guilt trip here and there to get people to agree, which she really appreciated—to make sure that everything was perfect, she was stuck listening to all the bickering, all the shouting.

They hadn’t even _unpacked the cars_ yet.

“Enough!” she finally screamed, breaking into a long, furious rant in Spanish about what complete _asshats_ they were being and how she couldn’t understand why she would think that babysitting a bunch of _grown-ass children_ for a weekend was remotely a good idea. She was breathing heavily by the time she cut off, noting that only half of her compatriots had been able to actually understand her.

Not that it mattered. They didn’t give a shit that she was hurt that they couldn’t put their petty arguments aside for even as long as it took to set up a few tents; why should she give a shit if they could understand her tearing them apart? If her grandmother were there—or, worse for them, her _mother_ —they wouldn’t be standing _at all_. How _dare_ they disrespect the truce Clan Time called for?

That was how it was supposed to _work_.

“I do _not_ care what you all _think_ you did to each other,” she seethed, clenching her fists at her sides as she tried to quell her rage. “I don’t care that you don’t think it’s _fair_ how _you’ve_ been treated. That’s part of life!” she laughed, nothing cheerful in the sound. “It isn’t _fair_ and you have to deal with it! If life was _fair_ , we’d all be laughing at how _ridiculously hard_ it is to raise a tent right now!”

Amenadiel took a step forward like he was going to try to comfort her and she shot him a glare that stopped him in his tracks. All the others—in varying states of guilt—awkwardly glanced at one another, unsure of themselves.

“I _get it_ ,” she hissed through her clenched teeth, taking a deep breath through her nose to try to calm down. “You’re allowed to have your feelings. You’re allowed to be _angry_ or _sad_ or just want to be _alone_. But _this_ ,” she mumbled as tears sprang in her eyes and her voice began to break, “this was supposed to be _for me_. You guys were supposed to come together because _I_ asked you for a fun weekend.”

Lucifer stepped forward, hands coming out of his pockets as he started, “Miss Lopez, the weekend has hardly even _begun_ —”

“And you already can’t stand being around each other!” Ella cried. She pointed a hard finger in Lucifer’s direction. “ _You_ have kept us all walking on egg shells for _weeks_ and don’t seem to care that we’ve all been reaching out to catch you. Pull your _head_ out of your _ass_ and go to _therapy_! That’s how you work through your _shit_!” Lucifer at least had the grace to look sheepish, rubbing the back of his neck as he stared at the ground.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ella noted Linda opening her mouth and turned a sharp gaze to her. “That does _not_ mean you should be giving people an analysis when _you aren’t their doctor_! Especially your _friends_!” she shouted, rolling her eyes to the heavens as her arms went up in the air to fall back at her side. “Did you learn _nothing_ from The One With The Boobies?! Chloe doesn’t need you to _therapize_ her, she needs you to _talk_ to her!”

The good doctor, looking properly chastised, glanced towards the detective. “I’m sorry about that, Chloe,” she murmured, getting a small smile from the other woman.

This, unfortunately for the blonde, brought the forensic scientist’s eyes straight to hers. “And Chlo, you know I love you. And I _completely_ understand getting kind of lost in the fact that you have this new boyfriend—kind of—and you want to spend all your free time with him—even if that’s what you’ve been doing for the past, what, five years—but you still have to check in with The Tribe. Clearly, something is going on with Maze and could use some bitching time.”

“I—”

“Yeah, _Decker_. Spend some time with your skanks!” Maze interjected with a smirk. “Ellen—”

“El- _la_! My name is El- _la_ and you damn well know it!” Back to fuming, Ella shot the nonchalant woman a vicious glare, noting that Maze didn’t seem to care _one bit_. “Not only that, you seem to think that the only way to deal with whatever you’re going through is with booze!”

One scarred eyebrow raising, Maze replied, “Maybe _you_ don’t, but I’m—”

“A demon from Hell. Yeah, got that,” Ella cut in with an eye roll. “Not like you let anyone forget!”

Dan stepped forward cautiously, looking around the group. “I think we get it, Ella. We should have let everything go, let ourselves have a fun time without all the drama—”

“ _Don’t_ get me _started_ on you,” Ella snarled as her head jerked towards him. Switching to Spanish, she kept her eyes locked hard on his. “I get that you lost your _One_ and that it really sucked. I get it. I also understand that once you started moving on from that loss, Dumb Dumb over there,” she said with a gesture towards Lucifer, who made an offended noise in the back of his throat, “disappeared, leaving you to feel like you had to take care of Chloe. Honestly, pretty noble of you to take care of your ex-wife who was pining after her new boyfriend.

“But that doesn’t mean that you get to be a complete asshole to them. They know what they feel and probably a bit more about their situation than you do; back off.”

Unable to keep her tears at bay, she wiped them furiously from her cheeks, glaring at the ground as she forced herself to speak in English once again. “This was a terrible idea. I’m just gonna go home.”

She started towards her car, but Amenadiel gently took hold of her upper arm, murmuring, “Ella,” sympathetically. Giving him a small smile, she ignored the pang in her chest as she pulled her arm from his hold. She didn’t want his compassion; she wanted her friends to go back to being _friendly_.

Was it too much to ask for one fun weekend after everything they’d all gone through together? Was it too much to ask that everyone _learns_ from one another and grows from it?

Snatching up one strap of her backpack, she crossed to her car, tossing it into the backseat with a sniffle. It was just too exhausting to keep this up. They were her friends, but, damnit, they needed to pull their heads out of their asses and figure their shit out.

Before she could open her door, two arms wrapped around her from behind, Dan’s warm presence enveloping her. “I’m sorry, Ella,” he murmured quietly. “You’re right; we all need to move on. I’m so sorry I made you feel this way.”

She gave a watery laugh. “I get—”

“No,” he cut in, squeezing tighter, “you don’t have to get it. You’re allowed to be angry; we let you down.”

“Not angry,” she whispered with another giggle, “just disappointed.”

As he gave a low chuckle, two more arms came around her. In her ear, Linda sniffed, “We can do better, Ella. Please stay.” The tiny woman’s hold tightened from the side, one arm beneath Dan’s.

Suddenly, there were multiple hugs coming around. First, Chloe appeared, sliding easily between Ella and the car. Then Lucifer’s awkwardness pushed between Linda and Chloe, his arms more around the backs of the other women’s necks than Ella herself. Amenadiel joined in at her other side, closing the gap between Dan and his ex-wife.

“I don’t do hugs,” Maze muttered from behind them. “So, until some of you lose some clothes, I’m not joining this… _emotional_ orgy.”

Unable to stop it, Ella let out a snort, which grew in to a full-on giggling fit as the others started to give in to their mirth as well.

Okay, maybe the weekend could be salvaged after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
